Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request information from another computing device or devices via a communication network. For example, a user of a personal computing device can utilize a software application process, typically referred to as an “app” or a “browser,” to request information via the Internet regarding goods or services that are offered by third parties and made available through a server computing device or devices. In such embodiments, the personal computing device can be referred to as a client computing device or a mobile computing device.
Mobile computing devices may therefore obtain and provide relevant information regarding goods or services (collectively and individually referred to as “items”) that are made available by multiple third parties, either by obtaining information from various third-party sites or by obtaining information from a centralized server (referred to as a “network site”) that aggregates third-party information. The third parties, in turn, may have various conditions and requirements with regard to making their items available.